Certain medical procedures, such as, for example, contrast media injections during angiographic procedures, can require that liquids (such as radiographic contrast agents) be injected into a patient's vascular system under pressure. In certain cases, liquids may be injected at pressures as high as 1200 pounds per square inch (psi), or possibly even higher.
While performing such injection procedures, it may also be desirable to measure a patient's biological pressures for hemodynamic monitoring. For example, in angiography, it may be desirable to record intravascular and intracardiac pressures between high pressure injections of the contrast media. Pressure transducers that are designed for physiological measurements, such as hemodynamic measurements, often cannot tolerate even moderate injection pressures and therefore must typically be isolated from any high pressure flow during an injection.